


Girl!Ian Fanart

by la_dissonance



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Always-a-girl, Fanart, Genderswap, Other, high nerdery, sex-swapped character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because 15dozentimes and Epershand completely stockholmed me into girl!Ian fanship and suddenly I had a lot of really vivid mental images~</p><p>(Image is potentially not safe for work/public viewing - no boobs or anything, but there is an Ian in a state of moderate undress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl!Ian Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Will someone please, please please write the girl!Ian/Shane fic to go along with this, I will bake you a million cookies.

[ ](http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7194/6907433677_5d399c0b5c_o.jpg)

[girl!Ian is depicted prowling toward the viewer with an expression that promises great mischief, wielding a light saber in one hand and clad only in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of little boys' underwear (t-rex pattern). she will probably/definitely fuck your shit up.]


End file.
